disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse The Movie
Walt Disney's 2013 Film a Sequel to House of Mouse Plot Voice Cast Mickey Mouse and Friends *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Clarice *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck and Chip *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton - Dale *Jim Cummings - Pete Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *James Arnold Taylor - The Prince *Susanne Blankslee - Evil Witch *David Ogden Stiers - Doc and Happy *Corey Burton - Grumpy and Magic Mirrior *Bill Farmer - Sleepy *Jeff Bennett - Bashful *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Frank Welker - Dopey Pinocchio *Elan Garfias - Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby - Patty *Jeff Bennett - Geppetto *Jennifer Hudson - Gladys *Frank Welker - Figaro *Tara Strong - Cleo *Phil Snyder - Jiminy Cricket *Rosalyn Landor - The Blue Fairy *Tim Curry - Stromboli Fantasia *Corey Burton - Master Yen Sid and Chernabog *Hugo Weaving - The Firebird Bambi *Alexander Gould - Bambi *Nicky Jones - Flower *Brenden Barrage - Thumper *Andrea Bowen - Faline *Anthony Gannam - Ronno Song of the South *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox *James Avery - Brer Bear Cinderella *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Susanne Blakeslee - Lady Tremanie *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Corey Burton - Gus *Russi Taylor - Suzy, Pearl and Fairy God Mother *Frank Welker - Lucifer Alice in Wonderland *Hynden Walch - Alice *Corey Burton - Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett - March Hare and White Rabbit *Tress MacNeille - Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Harriet Owen - Wendy Darling *Paul Collins - John Darling *Raymond Ochoa - Michael Darling *Stuffy Singer - Slightly *Wally Wingert - Cubby *Jeffery Silver - Nibs *Johanny Govern - Twin #1 *Bradley Pierce - Twin #2 *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee Lady and the Tramp *Jodi Benson - Lady *Jeff Bennett - Tramp *Scott Wolf - Scamp *Alyssa Milano - Angle Sleeping Beauty *Kate Higgins - Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith - Prince Phillip *Susanne Blakeslee - Flora and Maleficent *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather 101 Dalmatians *Clancy Brown - Pongo *Kath Soucie - Perdita *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella De Vil *Mark Willems - Horace *Jeff Bennett - Jasper The Sword in the Stone *Shia LaBeouf - Arthur/Wart *Jeff Bennett - Merlin *Jeff Bennett - Archimedes *Mary MacLeod - Madame Mim The Jungle Book *Maxim Knight - Mowgli *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Jess Harnel - Buzzie, Dizzy and Ziggy *Jess Winfield - Flaps *Jim Cummings - King Louie, Kaa *Corey Burton - Shere Khan Robin Hood *Tom Ellis - Robin Hood *Kat Cressida - Maid Marian *Joel McCary - Little John *Kevin Micheal Richerdson - Prince John Winnie the Pooh *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates - Piglet *Wyatt Hall - Roo *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Kristen Anderson-Lopez - Kanga *Craig Ferguson - Owl *Micheal Gough - Gopher *Jack Boutler - Christopher Robin The Fox and the Hound *Jonah Bobo - Tod (Child) *Mickey Rooney- Copper (Child) The Great Mouse Decretive *Nolan Nork - Basil *Corey Burton - Ratigrn Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Jess Harnell - Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Jim Cummings - Baby Herman *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab Oliver and Company *Rob Paulsen - Oliver *Cheech Merin - Tito The Black Cauldron *Shia LaBeouf - Taran *Hynden Walch - Eilonwy *John Hurt - The Horned King The Little Mermaid *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Eric *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Jim Cummings - King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Richard White - Gaston *Tim Curry - Forte *Brandon Hender - Chip Aladdin *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Jeff Bennett - Sultan *Frank Welker - Abu, Magic Carpet *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie - Sally and Shock *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Jess Harnell - Dr. Finkelstein and Lock *Jeff Bennett - Barrel *Glenn Shadix - The Mayor *Frank Welker - Zero the Ghost Dog The Lion King *Cam Clarke - Simba *Vanessa Marshall - Nala *Edward Hibbert - Zazu *James Arnold Taylor - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Keith David/James Earl Jones - Mufasa *Jeremy Irons - Scar Pocahontas *Jessica Biel - Pocahontas *Corey Burton - John Smith *Frank Welker - Meeko *Jim Cummings - Chief Powhatan (Speaking) *David Ogden Stiers - Radcliffe *Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Ari Rubin - Quasimdo *Christopher Lee - Frollo *Renee Faia - Esmeralda *Phil LaMarr - Phoebus *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Patricia Lentz - Laverne Hercules *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *James Woods - Hades *Frank Welker - Pegasus, Hysra and Cerberus *Danny DeVito - Phil *Corey Burton - Zeus and Cyclops *Tim Lewis and Marc Tombson - Two heads of Lythos Mulan *Ming-Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Frank Welker - Cri-Kee *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanbe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Pat Morita - The Emperor of China Tarzan *Tony Grldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia D'Abo - Jane Porter *Jim Cummings - Tantor *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk The Emperor's New Groove *David Spade - Kuzco *John Goodmen - Pacha *Patrick Wallburton - Kronk *Eartha Kitt - Yzma The Princess and the Frog *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Bruno Campos - Naveen *Jennifer Cody - Charlotte "Lott" LaBuff *Michael-Leon Wooley - Louis *Jim Cummings - Ray *Jenifer Lewis - Mama Odie *Keith David - Dr. Facilier Pirates of the Caribbean *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz - Angelica Teach *Orlando Bloom - Will Turner *Keira Knightley - Elizabeth Swann *James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty *Naomie Harris - Tia Dalma *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Geoffrey Rush - Captain Barbossa *Undead Pirates The Haunted Mansion *Susanne Blakeslee - Madame Leota *Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny - Ezra the Skeleton *Mauire LaMarche - Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Baker - Gus the Prisoner *Christopher Lloyd - The Hatbox Ghost *The Banks - The Singing Busts Show *Hawaiian Holiday *Donald's Nephews *The Pointer *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Mickey's Trailer *Thru The Mirror *Symphony Hour *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip *Pluto's Blue Note *Goofy and Wilbur *Magician Mickey *Mickey's Surprise Party *Donald's Dream Voice *Two Chips and a Miss *The Nifty Nineties *How to Dance *Pluto's Fledging *Mickey's Birthday Party Songs *'Zorro Theme Song (Opening)' - (From Zorro, Extended Version, As Mickey Mouse Appears) *'The Trail We Blaze' - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Chores. *'One Jump Ahead' (From Aladdin) - Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Aladdin, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Ariel, Jasmine, Genie, Peter Pan, Chip 'n' Dale, Minnie Mouse, Cinderella and Chores. *'Ah-Choo!' (From Imagination Movers) - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. *'It's Tough to Be a God' - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Goofy. *'Friend Like Me' (From Aladdin) - Mickey Mouse, Genie, Minnie Mouse and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2). *'The Animal Calypso' (From Mickey's Fun Songs) - Rafiki and Choir *'Shine a Light' (From Polly) - Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho A Pirates Life for Me' (From Pirates of the Caribbean) - Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Black Barty, Barbosa, Davy Jones, and Pirates *'Hakuna Matata' (From The Lion King) - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. *'Sweet Little Angel Eyes' (From Polly) - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty and The Blue Fairy. *'Arabian Nights' (From Aladdin, Extended Version) - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Chores. *'It's Our House Now' (Mickey's House of Villains) - Disney Villains. *'Savages (Final Battle)' (From Pocahontas) - Ratcliff, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Scar, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Snow White, Ariel, Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Aladdin and Genie. *'Someone Saved My Life Tonight (Special Stage)' (From Elton John) - Patty, Pinocchio and Chores. *'We Are The World (Happy Ending)' (From U.S.A. Africa) - Patty, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Peter Pan, Alice, Belle, Beast, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Eric, Ariel, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Snow White, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Baloo, Mowgli, Tiana, Naveen, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Chip 'n' Dale and Chores. Quotes Trivia Transcript *House of Mouse The Movie Transcript. Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies